Weight collars are often used for retaining weights on weightlifting bars. However, most conventional weight collars must be secured to the weightlifting bar. Unfortunately, weightlifters often fail to fully secure the weight collars, which can result in dangerous conditions for the weightlifters themselves, spotters, and nearby weightlifters. Many conventional weight collars can also incorrectly appear to be properly secured, resulting in a false sense of safety. Furthermore, conventional weight collars have moving parts and/or rubber components that can wear out over time or over repeated use. The parts often fail during use when their integrity is needed most.